La fille qui venait d'un autre monde
by rose77260
Summary: Qu'est ce qui se passe quand une jeune fille gravement malade arrive dans un désert et qu'elle rencontre un Kazekage et ses amis ? Ben vous le saurez en lisant la fic lol Mary Sue, ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin!
1. Prologue : La mort arrive

La fille qui venait d'un autre monde

**La fille qui venait d'un autre monde**

**Auteur :** Rose77260 (alias Rose)

**Couples :** Naruto/Sadako, Temari/Shikamaru.

**Genre :** Romance, angst, death fic au début …

**Disclamair**** :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété de Mr Masashi Kishimoto à part Sadako : D

_**Note :**__ Les phrases en gras sont les pensées de la jeune fille._

**Prologue :** La mort arrive

-Madame, Monsieur, on ne va pas vous le cacher plus longtemps, votre fille va bientôt mourir.

Il y eu un instant de flottement. Le père et la mère de la jeune fille en question étaient pâles mais ils s'en doutaient déjà.

-Je croyais que le traitement faisait effet ! dit le père

-Il fait effet, mais le cancer s'est généralisé et le traitement a été administré trop tard. Il l'affaiblit et elle n'a plus assez de force pour le continuer. Je suis désolé. Il ne reste qu'à l'entourer dans ses derniers moments.

-Combien de temps il … ? demanda enfin la mère

-Environ une semaine ou moins …

Le médecin s'éloigna et les parents purent enfin laisser libre court à leurs larmes.

Après s'être calmés, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs, presque dorés mais ternes, les yeux bleus gris éteints, le teint extrêmement pâle était dans un lit. Elle avait presque la même couleur que les draps d'un blanc neige.

Elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Bientôt quinze, disait-elle, dans un mois. Les deux parents se dirent alors que peut-être elle ne les fêterait pas, ses quinze ans. De toute façon, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien manger et était obligée d'être nourrie par perfusions, donc pas question d'un quelconque gâteau.

Quand la jeune fille vit ses parents entrer, elle leur fit un faible sourire. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre et elle l'acceptait.

Ses parents restèrent près d'elle jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Sans parler. De toute façon, elle n'avait presque plus la force pour parler, elle avait trop mal à la gorge. Quand ils partirent, ils lui firent un gros et long câlin, comme un adieu. Une fois partis, elle laissa libre court à ses émotions et s'enfonça encore plus dans le lit.

C'est pour bientôt… Je voudrais tellement voir le soleil et la lune … Je n'y ai jamais eu le droit, je me demande ce que ça fait le vent dans les cheveux, le soleil ou la pluie sur la peau, les rayons de la lune… Ca doit être merveilleux, mais peut-être que j'y aurai le droit quand je mourrai…

Un petit sourire, suivit de quelques larmes et elle s'endormit.

**Fin du prologue**

_Tout petit prologue, mais les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus longs .Le début est une deathfic mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça sera beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup mieux après ! n.n J'espère que vous avez appréciez et le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !! Reviews please !!_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Arrivée au pays du sable

**Auteur :** Rose77260

**Couples **Naruto/Sadako, Temari/Shikamaru.

**Genre :** Romance, angst, death fic au début …

**Disclamair :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sadako : D

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _Les phrases en gras sont les pensées de la jeune fille._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Titre : **La fille qui venait d'un autre monde .

**Chapitre 1 :** Arrivée au pays du Sable

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, j'ai la sensation de flotter … Serais-je déjà morte ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit !?**

Une jeune fille contemplait avec étonnement la forêt derrière elle, et le sable qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant-elle.

**C'est ça le Soleil !? c'est magnifique !**

Les larmes s'écoulèrent une fois de plus sur ses joues, suivi d'un :

« -Qui êtes vous ? » assez froid.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna doucement, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être brusque, mais parce que ses forces lui faisaient défaut, même si elle pouvait tenir debout apparemment. Devant elle se tenaient trois personnes, un jeune homme avec des tatouages sur son visage, une jeune fille avec un éventail dans le dos, blonde, et un jeune homme roux très foncé et aux yeux turquoises.

Le premier dit avec humeur :

-Gaara t'a posé une question !

**Oh, alors ce beau jeune homme roux, s'appelle Gaara …**

-Je m'appelle Sadako.

Elle avait parlé faiblement, elle n'était plus habituée à parler fort à présent.

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda plus gentiment la blonde.

-Euh … je ne sais pas trop, je dormais et pouf, je me suis retrouvée ici …

-Tu te moques de nous !! Réitéra le premier.

-Kankuro, arrête, tu lui fais peur …

-Mais …

-Temari a raison, dit le roux, puis en se tournant vers l'étrangère, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- … par … parce que je suis heureuse …

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible et les trois autres se dirent qu'il y avait un problème. Puis, ils remarquèrent que la jeune fille commençait à trembler.

Sadako fit quelques pas et s'arrêta sur une dune.

**Un couché de soleil …**

-Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse en regardant un simple coucher de soleil ? demanda Temari.

-Parce que pour moi, c'est le premier que je vois en vrai …

-QUOI !! Les deux exclamations avaient fusées.

Il n'y avait que Gaara qui était resté pensif.

La jeune fille sursauta au cri des deux autres.

-Explique toi ! s'exclama Kankuro.

-Oh … et bien … je … je suis malade depuis que je suis née, enfin depuis que j'ai trois ans mais je ne me souviens de rien d'avant, et depuis, je n'ai plus le droit de me lever et encore moins d'aller dehors …

-Dans ce cas, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Temari, ne sachant que penser.

-Je vous l'ai dit ! J'étais dans mon lit, je pensais que j'allais bientôt mourir et …

-Et ? demanda Gaara.

Sadako frappa son poing dans son autre main :

-Mais c'est ça, je suis morte et je suis dans le monde des morts !

Kankuro chuchota à l'intention des deux autres :

-Elle déraille complètement …

Temari secoua la tête et Gaara dit à l'étrange jeune fille :

-Non, tu n'es pas morte, tu es au pays du Sable, proche du village caché de Suna …

-Le pays du Sable ? C'est où ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler même dans mes bouquins de géographie …

Kankuro ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et cria :

- AVOUE-LE ! T'ES UNE ESPIONNE POUR LE COMPTE D'OTO NO KUNI, C'EST CA !!

La jeune fille avait fait plusieurs pas en arrière quand elle s'arrêta soudain, et eu une quinte de toux qui la plia en deux.

-Keuf, keuf, keuf … je ne vois pas, keuf, ce que tu, keuf, keuf, veux dire, keuf, keuf, keuf.

Elle allait s'écrouler quand elle sentit quelqu'un la porter, elle rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux turquoise de Gaara.

-Qu'est-ce que vous, keuf, keuf ?

-Gaara !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

-Gaara, explique nous sinon Kankuro va faire une crise …

Le dit jeune homme lança un regard noir à Temari.

-Elle a besoin de soins, je l'emmène à Suna.

-QUOI !! (Kankuro était en train de s'arracher les cheveux), mais c'est une étran…

-Suffit, la voix de Gaara avait claquée et Kankuro se tût immédiatement.

-Euh…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sadako.

-Euh … je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'avez pas le droit d'amener des étrangers dans votre village, vous aller avoir des problèmes avec la personne qui le dirige …

Un éclat de rire la fit s'arrêter, elle regarda la blonde qui venait de rire :

-Kukuku, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est Gaara le Kazekage du village.

Elle fit un grand sourire à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lança un regard rempli de surprise vers Gaara.

Il dit :

-Allez ! On y va, si on se met en marche maintenant, on y arrivera demain soir.

-Et vous comptez me porter jusque là-bas ? Vous allez vous fatiguer !

-T'as pas entendu ce que Temari a dit !? Gaara est le Kazekage du village !!

-Euh… Je ne vois pas ce que ça change au fait qu'il va être fatigué … Kazekage ça doit vouloir dire chef ou quelque chose comme ça non ?

-Ce que ça change !! Mais tout ! C'est le ninja le plus fort de notre village ! Il n'aura aucun mal a porter une fille toute maigre comme toi pendant quelques jours !

-Un ninja ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui fait des arts martiaux ??

-Bien sur que non, un ninja est quelqu'un qui manipule le chakra !!

-Chakra ? Mais qu'est-ce que …

-Kankuro ! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne connaît rien de tout ça. Le gronda gentiment Temari.

-Nh …

Ils se mirent en marche, et à la tombée de la nuit, s'arrêtèrent pour monter le campement. Ils avaient un peu parlé avec la jeune fille, mais elle s'était vite endormie dans les bras de Gaara, le cœur de celui-ci la berçant doucement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne pensait plus que le temps lui était compté …

**Fin du chapitre 1**

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Reviews please !! ;-) La suite la semaine prochaine ._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Gaara :** Jpeux savoir pourquoi je suis gentil dans cette histoire !!

**Rose :** Ben c'est que … Tu le sauras après …

_Gaara se fait menaçant_

**Rose : **Nan arrête !! C'est pour le bien de l'histoire je t'assure !!

**Temari et Kankuro :** Petit frère arrête de l'embêter tu sais très bien ce qu'elle peut faire …

**Gaara :** Pff qu'est ce qu'une gamine comme elle peut me faire !?

**Rose :** Aha

**Gaara :** Pourquoi ce « aha » ??

**Rose :** Parce que je sais ce que je peux te faire …..

_Gaara menaçant_

**Gaara :** A oui ?

**Rose :** Oui, je peux très bien la faire te tuer « malencontreusement »

**Gaara :** Pff

_Gaara me lance un regard noir, si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà étendue raide morte …_

**Rose :** Euh je préfère arrêter là parce que sinon Gaara va me tuer gulp …

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Appel à l'aide

**Auteur :** Rose77260

**Couples **Naruto/Sadako, Temari/Shikamaru.

**Genre :** Romance, angst, death fic au début …

**Disclamair :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sadako : D

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _Les phrases en gras sont les pensées de la jeune fille._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Titre : **La fille qui venait d'un autre monde .

**Chapitre 2 :** Appel à l'aide pour Konoha no Kuni.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le campement était fait depuis quelques heures. Gaara avait déposé la jeune fille sur un fûton de secour. Elle dormait paisiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à s'agiter. Temari s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant.

-Kankuro, passe moi de l'eau fraîche s'il te plait.

Kankuro lui tendit directement un gant qu'il avait mouillé juste avant et la blonde le mit sur le front de Sadako.

Gaara avait fait un feu et étent en train de cuire du poisson. Temari rompit enfin le silence :

-Gaara ?

-Nh ?

-Pourquoi as-tu décidé de porter secour à cette fille ?

Les yeux turquoises de Gaara se voilèrent quelques instants, puis il répondit :

-C'est mon instinct qui me l'a dicté, il me dit que cette fille était précieuse, qu'elle est gravement malade et qu'il faut qu'on l'aide ...

Kankuro prit la parole et contre toute attente :

-Quand elle s'est endormie dans tes bras, on aurait dit un Ange tellement elle rayonnait de bonheur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler car l'"ange" en question était en train de se réveiller.

Elle ouvrit d'abord un regard embrumé par le sommeil puis elle se redressa, faisant tomber le gant sur ses genoux.

**Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça !?**

Elle dit soudain :

-Ce n'était pas un rêve !?

-Non ce n'en n'était pas un ... répondit Temari doucement.

Le sourire que Sadako leur renvoya les convainquit tous qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix en décidant de l'aider.

Gaara tendit un poisson à la jeune fille :

-Tiens, mange.

Ils la virent hésiter, puis refuser poliement le poisson.

-Hé ! Il faut que tu manges! Dit la blonde, soit pas difficile !!

-Ben ... c'est pas que je suis difficile ni que je n'ai pas faim mais ...

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais ... mais je ... tout ce que j'avale repart ... dit-elle en rougissant de honte. On me nourrisait pas perfusions à l'hôpital.

Le regard triste que Kankuro et Temari lui adresèrent lui firent mal .

**Ainsi même eux, ils pensent la même chose ... Je ne suis qu'un cadavre déjà enterré et incapable ...**

Elle voulu changer de sujet :

-Dites, se qui brille là-haut, en gros, c'est bien la lune, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est bien la lune ... répondit Kankuro

-Et en moins gros, c'est les étoiles ?

Nouvelle affirmation . La jeune fille se laissa emporter en arrière et fixa la lune .

Les autres se couchèrent également . Ils crurent que l'étrangère s'était endormie quand :

-C'est tellement beau, j'attendais depuis longtemps de pouvoir découvrir ça ... et en un jour, j'ai découvert un autre monde, le soleil, le désert, la lune et les étoiles, et trois amis ...

Les autres ne répondirent rien. Mais avaient écouté attentivement .

Sadako, de son côté, contemplait les cieux. Elle ne s'endormit que longtemps après.

Le lendemain matin, ils rangèrent le camp, puis se remirent en marche.Sadako aurait pu apprécier le voyage si ses crises ne s'étaient pas faites de plus en plus rapprochées. Quand ils arrivèrent en vu de Suna, elle n'avait plus aucune force et reposait comme une poupée chiffon dans les bras de Gaara .

Temari s'approcha de Gaara et lui demanda :

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Mal. Sa fièvre a beaucoup augmentée.

Quand ils furent aux portes du village qui étaient un long couloir de pierre, les Juunins se mirent au garde à vous et dirent :

-Bienvenus au village Kazekage-sama, Temari-san et Kankuro-dono.

Ceux-ci firent un petit mouvement de tête pour les saluer.

Gaara remit la jeune fille dans les bras de Kankuro :

-Dépêchez-vous de l'amener à l'hôpital, je m'occupe du reste, je reviens d'ici une à deux heure, si elle se réveille, restez près d'elle .

-D'accord !

Les deux se mirent à courir en direction d'un grand bâtiment couleur paille, dessus était écrit « Hôpital de Suna ».

Quand à Gaara, il régla les détails et signa en vitesse quelques papiers. Il avait une réunion avec les sous-chefs du village puis il avait demandé à son ancien sensei et ami de le retrouver dans son bureau.

Une heure trente plus tard, il se retrouvait au chevet de la jeune fille. Son état avait empiré et elle ne s'était réveillée que brièvement, mais avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour lui faire un petit sourire qui voulait dire :

-Je te remercie, sans toi et tes amis, je n'aurais jamais connu cette beauté, ne t'en veux pas, c'était mon destin.

Elle s'était de nouveau évanouie après ça. Les médecins avaient puisé dans toutes leurs ressources, mais aucun traitement n'y faisait.

Alors Gaara demanda à Temari d'envoyer un message d'urgence à Konoha no Kuni, avec qui ils s'étaient alliés, pour demander l'aide d'un médico-nin puissant, comme cette Tsunade elle même par exemple. Au mieux les renforts arriveraient dans 4 jours ...

Mais la jeune fille arrivera-t-elle à tenir jusque là ?

Mais ce que Gaara fit les laissa sans voix, il puisa dans ses réserves qu'Ichibi, le démon du sable, lui permettait d'avoir et entoura la jeune fille grâce à son chakra. Avec ça, il arrivait à préserver la jeune fille de l'avancée de sa maladie.

Mais pour combien de temps ?!

Sutout que quatre jours plus tard, personne n'était à l'horizon, et le chakra de Gaara diminuait progressivement et était presque fini ...

**Fin du chapitre 2**

_Héhé suspence ! Lol, vous verrez bien au prochain chapitre ... :D L'équipe de Konoha va-t-elle arriver à temps ? Où la jeune fille va-t-elle mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ??_

_Gniak, gniak lool ;-) La suite la semaine prochaine Reviews please _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Rose :** Tu crois qu'ils ont appréciés ??

**Gaara :** Bof, ché pas faut le leur demander ...

**Rose :** Hé toi t'en pense quoi Gaara ?? (yeux pleins d'espoir)

**Gaara :** Euh, et bien oui ca peut aller ...

**Rose :** C'est tout :'( que ça peut aller rien de plus ?!

**Gaara :**Oh sisi ... Bien ça va ...

à Kankuro et Temari : On va pas la sortir de ces rêves ...

**Kankuro et Temari en choeur :** Toi tu commences à l'apprécier :D n.n

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	4. Chapitre 3 : La rosée en action

**Auteur : ****Rose77260**

**Couples : ****Naruto/Sadako, Temari/Shikamaru.**

**Genre : Romance, angst, death fic au début …**

**Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sadako: D**

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _Les phrases en gras sont les pensées de la jeune fille._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Titre :****La fille qui venait d'un autre monde .**

**Chapitre 3 :** **La rosée en action**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le chakra doré qui entourait la jeune fille pour la protéger diminuait progressivement en puissance . Enfin, tard dans l'après-midi, Kankuro et Temari revinrent en courant dans la chambre, accompagnés d'une jeune fille aux cheveux courts roses .

-Sakura vite ! Gaara n'a plus d'énergie, il ne va plus résister longtemps !!

La rosée se dépêcha, quand elle eut fini de tout préparer ce dont elle avait besoin, elle dit à Gaara :

-Tu peux arrêter de l'envelopper de ton chakra, laisse moi l'examiner s'il te plait ...

-Nh.

Le chakra doré s'évapora finalement et Temari et Kankuro se mirent près de Gaara pour l'aider si besoin il y avait.

La rosée mit ses mains sur le corps de Sadako, puis concentra son chakra. Au bout de quelques minutes elle rouvrit les yeux et dit :

-Tout son corps est atteint, surtout ses organes, il faut que je les purifies, il me faudra des herbes et si possible des médico-nin qui me soutiennent avec leur chakra ...

-Dites-moi ce que vous voulez comme plantes et j'irai vous les chercher, dit un medico-nin.

Sakura dressa une petite liste de plantes et l'homme partit les chercher.

Elle s'attacha les cheveux en arrière et dit :

-Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, il vaut mieux que vous attendiez dehors ...

-Non, je reste. Dit le Kazekage.

-Neji, Lee et Hinata attendent dans la salle ...

-Temari et moi, on y va, mais Gaara l'a sauvée, il a le droit de rester ici ...

La rosée hésita puis :

-Très bien, mais écarte toi.

Temari et Kankuro sortirent de la pièce alors que les médico-nin se rassemblaient autour de Sakura.

De longues heures plus tard, Sakura et Gaara entrèrent dans la salle adjacente en discutant à voix basse.

Temari se leva immédiatement en demandant :

-Alors, comment va-t-elle ? Elle est sauve ??

En seulement quelques jours, la jeune fille était devenue son amie, et Temari s'inquiétait réellement pour elle.

-Elle est hors de danger, mais il faudra la surveiller pendant un moment, car elle sera très faible. Dit la rosée.

-On peut aller la voir ?? demanda Kankuro

Sakura, indécise, dit :

-D'accord, mais pas longtemps, pour l'instant elle dort ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, les deux jeunes se précipitaient dans la chambre.

Ceux de Konoha les suivirent plus calmement.

Dans la chambre, la poitrine de l'endormie se soulevait doucement.

Gaara s'approcha et s'assit à son chevet.

Sakura demanda alors :

-Gaara, pourquoi l'avoir sauvée ? D'après ce que m'ont dit Temari et Kankuo, c'est une étrangère et peut-être même une espionne ...

Un regard froid accueillit ses paroles :

-Je veux qu'elle guérisse vite et pui je suis le Kazekage du village non ? Je ne ferai courir aucun risque à Suna ...

-Ne t'énerve pas, t'inquiète pas elle va s'en sortir, Sakura-chan est presque aussi forte que Tsunade-sama maintenant. Le calma Lee.

-Nh.

-Il faudrait instaurer un tour de garde car elle risque de faire quelques crises jusquà son réveil ...

Lee dit immédiatement :

-Bonne idée, je commence, vas te reposer Sakura-chan.

Elle acquiesca puis il dit sortir les autres de la chambre. Gaara grogna un peu mais se laissa faire. Temari lui « ordonna » alors :

-Petit frère, tu vas te coucher ! Non, aucun refus n'est permis ! Tu n'as pas dormi depuis quatre jours et tu as utilisé beaucoup de chakra pour la sauver !

-Nh.

-Tiens Gaara, tu étais un peu plus bavard quand on parlait de la file ... Tu ne serais pas un peu attiré par elle par hasard ??

Un grand sourire barrait le visage de Kankuro.

-Non, c'est juste quelle m'est précieuse et que je la considère déjà comme ma petite soeur. Elle a besoin de nous.

Les autres ne trouvèrent rien à dire et affichèrent un visage géné. Gaara, quand à lui, partit dans son bureau se reposer.

Deux jours plus tard :

-Hinata, elle va bien ?

-Oui, elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée mais rien d'anormal.

La jeune fille offrit un petit sourire au Kazekage .

-Je prends la relève, vas te reposer.

Hinata acquiesca et partit, sachant que Gaara ferait très bien son tour de garde.

Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune malade commenca à remuer. Gaara la regarda attentivement.

Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux tout doucement, la lumière l'aveuglait un peu .

**Où suis-je ? Tout ce dont je me souvienc c'est qu'Il m'a apporté à son village et qu'une douce chaleur m'entourait ...**

Elle ouvrit un oeu les yeux et regarda un peu la pièce : un lit aux draps ... couleur du sable ...

**Je ne suis peut-être pas dans un hopital ...**

Puis une commode en bois toute simple, une grande baie vitrée ...

**Oh, je peux voir les étoiles et le Soleil qui se lève, on est donc le matin ...**

Puis son regard tomba sur un visage aux yeux turquoise, puis la porte ... **HEIN !!**

Elle tourna brutalement son visage vers Gaara, qui lui offrit un fin sourire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui saute au cou en criant :

-Gaara !!

Doucement, il mit ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Kazekage.

**Je me sens bien, je n'ai presque plus mal, cette sensation est merveilleuse ... le bien être ...**

Une voix la ramena à la réalité :

-Tu crois que tu peux te lever ?

C'était Kankuro, à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle s'exclama d'un air ravi :

-Kankuro !!

Il s'avança, mais s'arrêta quand elle lui dit :

-Attends ! Arrête d'avancer s'il te plait ...

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Pour toute réponse, elle essaya de se tenir sur ses jambes, mais au moment de porter sn poids, elle faillit s'écrouler et seule la poigne de Gaara lui permit de rester debout. Elle lui souria :

-Merci ...

-Nh, pas de quoi.

Elle se remit sur pied et avanca de quelques pas hésitant vers Kankuro puis s'écria :

-Je n'ai presque plus mal aux muscles et j'arrive à marcher !!

-Fais attention à toi quand même, habille toi et on va voir les autres, Temari s'inquiétait pour toi.

-D'accord, je pourrai lui faire la surprise ? Maintenant que j'arrive à marcher. La dernière fois vous avez dû me prendre pour un boulet de devoir me porter ...

Elle avait l'air désolé et Gaara la rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tiens prends ces vêtements.

-Merci beaucoup ... Mais, mais ...

Kankuro venait de lui mettre un haut qui lui mettait ses formes en valeur, couleur sable avec, au niveau du coeur, une demi-lune qui entourait un soleil et dans le dos, un aigle qui s'envolait et fuyait un tigre aux crocs assérés, puis un bas écru, style jupe avec un dragon qui entourait sa cheville gauche jusqu'à sa hanche droite, ainsi que des sandales de ninja.

-... C'est trop ! Vous ne pouvez pas me donner ça !!

-Et pourquoi pas ? Allez va t'habiller.

Ne sachant comment le remercier, elle embrassa Gaara et Kankuro sur leurs joues, cette fois Gaara ne fut pas surpris mais Kankuro rougit un peu.

Les deux jeunes hommes attendirent patiemment, que la miss arrive, en parlant de tout et de rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle ...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Voilà pour le 3ème chapitre **_

_Vous pouvez me donner des idées pour les chapitres à venir, si elle conviennent à l'histoire, je pourrais alors les insérer dans l'histoire. _

_Reviews please._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Rose :** **Ouah, Kankuro qui rougit c'est la meilleur !!**

**Kankuro :** **Moi je rougis jamais .**

**Rose :** **Fais pas ta mauvaise tête elle est pas mal l'histoire nan ??**

**Gaara :** **Mouais .**

**Rose : ...**

**Kankuro : Hé je commence à apprécier Sadako !**

**Rose :** **Oui n.n**

**Gaara :** **Pourquoi elle veut pas des vêtements !? Elle aime pas !?**

**Rose :** **Au contraire, elle a toujours eu des toges blanches de l'hopital, ça change des vêtements ordinaires, en plus ils sont écrus :D (et si tu veux que je te confie un secret ??)**

**Gaara :** **Oui vas y ...**

**Rose :** **Son animal préféré c'est l'aigle royal :D**

**Gaara, Temari et Kankuro :** **... O.ô**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	5. Chapitre 4: Le pouvoir de l'amitié

**Auteur :** Rose77260 (alias Rose)

**Couples :** Naruto/Sadako, Temari/Shikamaru.

**Genre :** Romance, angst, death fic au début …

**Disclamair**** :** Les persos sont l'entière propriété de Mr Masashi Kishimoto et ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sadako : D

_**Note :** Les phrases en gras sont les pensées de la jeune fille._

**Chapitre 4 :** Le pouvoir de l'amitié

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle.

-Eh bien, ca ne te va pas si mal n.n

-Non, pas si mal du tout. Renchérit Kankuro

La jeune fille se tenait timidement devant les deux hommes, triturant ses vêtements, puis elle bredouilla :

-Mer ... Merci beaucoup. Ils sony vraiment très beaux ... On ... on va voir Temari maintenant ??

-Oui, il y aura aussi quelques personnes de Suna et de Konoha, c'est Sakura, qui vient de ce village, qui t'a sauvée la vie, il y a aussi Lee, Neji et Hinata, de la même équipe, eux t'ont surveillés à tour de rôle quand tu était évanouie. Il y aura également quelques conseillers de Suna.

Elle avait pâlie en entendant ce que Gaara venait de dire, il y aurait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Trop à son goût. Elle fut surprise quand Gaara lui mit sa main sur l'épaule et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Sadako lui rendit son sourire puis ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir pour retrouver leurs amis. Plus elle avancait, plus elle avait l'impression que ses jambes devenaient lourdes. Enfin, juste avant de tourner vers un des salons où étaient les autres, elle s'arrêta.

Gaara et Kankuro la regardèrent prendre une grande bouffée d'air puis se remettre en marche.

Sadako s'arrêta une fois encore, stupéfaite : à une dizaine de mètres se tenaient Temari et d'autres qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

**-Oh, comme elle m'a manquée, je ne pensais pas que je m'attacherai aussi vite à elle. Et même à eux ...**

Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil aux deux jeunes hommes, qui lui firent un sourire auquel elle répondit.

Sakura et Lee avaient aperçu les trois arrivants et ils dirent quelques mots à Temari, car elle se retourna vivement :

-Sadako!!

Temari couru à sa rencontre et la jeune fille s'avanca timidement. Elle fut prise de court quand la blonde la serra dans ses bras à lui broyer les côtes.

-Tu vas bien !? On a eu peur pour toi tu sais !! Ne nous refait plus jamais ça !! ...

Le cerveau de la jeune fille s'était déconnecté, Temari parlait trop vite, mais en plus, elle disait qu'elle leur avait manqués. Ces simples mots étaient un baume à sa maladie, un baume à toutes ses pensées obscures qu'elle avait pu avoir quand elle était là-bas, dans son hopital, dans cette chambre de « torture ».

-Hé, ça va !?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Au pardon Temari, oui je vais bien, merci, mais il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter :-).

-...

Devant la tête de la blonde, elle ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer. La blonde en question fut rassurée de la voir de si bonne humeur.

Gaara la poussa un peu dans le dos et lui dit :

-Viens, on va te présenter aux autres ...

-D'accord.

Elle l'avait dit avec entrain, comme si la petite frayeur qu'elle avait eut tout à l'heure n'était jamais arrivée. Elle avait été rassuré de voir que les autres avaient à peu près son âge et semblaient vraiment sympas.

-Alors, commenca Kankuro, de gauche à droite c'est : Sakura, médico-nin ...

-Salut ! Répondit la rosée .

-Bonjour, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie n.n

-Pas de quoi, c'était normal ;-)

-n.n

-... ensuite c'est Lee, dit-il en montrant le jeune homme à la coupe au bol ...

-Salut,content que tu te sois réveillée (pose guys nice).

-Enchantée (smile).

-... Puis Hinata, il montra une jeune fille brune avec des yeux couleur cristal.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour n.n

-... Neji, son cousin ...

C'était un autre jeune homme avec les mêmes yeux que sa cousine.

-Nh

-Euh ... Bonjour n.n

-Et puis notre ancien sensei, Baki-san.

-Ce n'est pas souvent que Gaara amène une invitée ;-)

Il l'avait dit avec un petit sourire, la longue conversation qu'il avait eu avec le Kazekage quelques jours auparavant lui avait fait bien comprendre que Gaara n'accepterait pas qu'on parle mal à la demoiselle.

C'était bien une nouveauté que le jeune homme roux fasse tant de cas d'une gamine sans aucun talents. Enfin, il avait dit que c'était son instinct qui lui dictait sa conduite avec elle .

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble pendant quelques heures; la jeune fille ne cessait de poser des questions sur les ninjas, la vie courante ... Comme ils avaient tous beaucoup de questions à poser, il avait été convenu que chacun en poserait une à tour de rôle. Puis, vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, le premier croissant de lune brillant haut dans le ciel, les étoiles étincelantes de mille feux. Ils se dirent tous bonne nuit, et enfin ne resta plus que Gaara et Sadako dans la salle.

-Ca te dirait de visiter la ville demain ?

-O.ô Tu... tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Kuku, pourquoi pas, je me dois de bien accueillir mes invités ;-).

-Mer ... merci beaucoup Gaara !!

-Nh ... Bien, il est temps d'aller se coucher ... Viens, je te montre ta chambre.

-D'accord, merci.

Elle le suivit dans un couloir, puis dans un autre et enfin s'arrêta à une porte .

-Voilà ta chambre, il y a une salle de bain à l'intérieur, tu as aussi un pijama sur ton lit et d'autres habits, s'il y a un problème, Temari est dans la chambre à ta droite, Kankuro en face, et moi au fond du couloir à droite. Bonne nuit, dors bien.

-Merci beaucoup Gaara.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui dit bonne nuit puis entra dans sa chambre. Elle se doucha, se mit en pijama et se coucha. Il lui était arrivé tellement de choses durant quelques jours, le plus important, elle avait trouvé des amis, une famille, et elle était à présent hors de danger.

Mais que lui réserverait l'avenir ? ... Qui sait ...

**Fin du chapitre 4**

_Voili voilou n.n , chapitre terminé :D Désolée pour le retard!!_


	6. Chap 5:Par une belle journée ensoleillée

Chap

**Auteur :** Rose77260 (alias Rose)

**Couples :** Naruto/Sadako, Temari/Shikamaru.

**Genre :** Romance, angst, death fic au début …

**Disclamair**** :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sadako : D

_**Note :**__ Les phrases en gras sont les pensées de la jeune fille._

**Chapitre 5 :** Par une belle journée ensoleillée

Par une belle journée de printemps, les oiseaux chantaient, dans un petit village paisible. Paisible ? Non. Les ninjas allaient et venaient dans tout le pet… Ah ! non, petit, encore moins. D'accord, dans le GRAND village de Suna - allons faire un petit tour chez le Kazekage, qui, lui, soit dit en passant, se lève vraiment très tôt, trop tôt. Comment je le sais ? Ben, il me l'a dit bien évidemment. M'enfin, il était là, à faire les cent pas dans un bureau modeste, avec un canapé pour les invités, une bibliothèque en prime, un bureau avec des papiers soigneusement rangés et enfin, une chaise et une plante verte (faut décorer lol, puis au moins ici c'est rangé, pas comme dans le bureau de Tsunade ou dans ma chambre … lol ;-) ). Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal pour un bureau quoi … (vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Ils vont pas mettre une télé non plus, quoique … lol).

Gaara était donc dans son bureau, à parler avec Kankuro et Temari ; curieux comme vous êtes, chui sure que vous voulez savoir ce qu'ils se disent ! Alors, on va s'approcher pour écouter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'elle, à présent ? demande Kankuro.

Elle ne peut pas vivre normalement dans ce village ; elle n'a jamais vécu en ville !

- Je crois que je vais lui apprendre à se battre si elle le désire.

- Pourquoi à se battre ?

- J'aimerais qu'elle puisse visiter un peu le pays ; le mieux serait qu'elle vienne avec nous

quand on ira à Konoha, mais il faut 3 jours de route, avec les ennemis en prime, si on est

attaqué, on ne pourra pas la protéger efficacement, alors, autant qu'elle sache déjà se

protéger seule.

- … C'est une bonne idée, dit enfin Kankuro, en plus, on s'entend tous bien avec elle, donc il

n'y aura pas de problème à Konoha, ni avec notre équipe.

- Nh

- Bon, je vais réveiller notre petite flemmarde, dit en riant Kankuro.

- OK, tu nous rejoins ensuite ? On ira petit-déjeuner ensemble en ville, dit le Kazekage.

- Nh

Kankuro les quitta et se dirigea vers leur demeure. Il franchit une porte, tourna à droite et percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un . Ce quelqu'un dit d'une petite voix penaude :

- Oh ! Je m'excuse, mons… Kankuro !

- Tiens, bonjour, Sadako, justement je te cherchais, dit Kankuro en aidant la jeune fille à se relever.

- Pardonne-moi, mais vous n'étiez plus dans vos chambres et je me suis perdue.

- Pas grave, nous étions au QG et je venais te chercher pour aller déjeuner tous ensemble.

- Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle immédiatement avec un grand sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux hors de la propriété, au travers des rues, jusqu'à un restaurant. Une magnifique façade de couleur crème, avec, au-dessus, le symbole du village du Sable. Kankuro lui prit la main et l'entraîna entre les tables, puis prit un petit chemin et arriva à une petite terrasse privée où discutaient Temari et Gaara.

Sadako couru vers eux, laissant Kankuro. Elle s'arrêta pile devant, hésita puis dit :

- Euh ! bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

Temari répondit la première :

- Kuku ! Très bien, merci, et toi ?

- Oui, magnifiquement bien ! Et tu … vous (elle s'était reprise aussitôt) allez bien Gaara ?

Celui-ci fut quelque peu surpris, mais sourit et lui répondit :

- Bien, merci, mais tutoies-moi s'il te plaît.

- Oh … euh … d'accord n.n

- Nh. Que veux-tu pour ton petit déjeuner ?

- … Je … J'ai le droit de manger ?? O.ô

Cette fois-ci, c'est Kankuro qui éclata de rire :

- Bien sûr que oui, voyons, t'as pas survécu à la maladie pour mourir de faim !

Elle rougit brutalement et ne répondit rien. Gaara la sauva en demandant au serveur de prendre leur commande.

- Que désirez-vous Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-dono, Temari-san ? (il regarda d'un air surpris

la jeune fille qui les accompagnait et qui rougit de plus belle) et vous demoiselle ?

Gaara répondit :

- Comme d'habitude pour nous, et la carte pour cette jeune fille svp.

- Très bien, tout de suite, Kazekage-sama.

Dès que le serveur se fut éloigné, Sadako demanda :

- Ils vous … te parlent toujours comme ça, tous ces gens ?

- Malheureusement oui, ils sont tous d'une politesse … ennuyeuse …

- Gaara ! reprit Temari.

- Nh.

A ce moment là, le jeune homme revint avec la carte et la donna à Sadako.

- Merci beaucoup !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au menu.

- Euh, j'aimerais un bol de chocolat chaud et un petit pain au chocolat, s'il vous plait !

- Bien mademoiselle.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des croissants, des pains au chocolat, le chocolat chaud, et trois bols de café.

Les quatre adolescents mangèrent en silence, puis, Gaara le brisa en s'adressant à la jeune fille :

- J'aimerais t'apprendre à te battre, Sadako.

Elle se figea quelques instants, le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Mais … Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, si nos amis de Konoha nous demande de venir à leur village, et que tu veuilles venir, il faudra que tu saches te défendre avant …

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais, quand elle parla, sa voix était sure :

- Je ne veux pas rester en arrière, ni vous décevoir, je veux bien apprendre à me battre, si c'est vous qui me donnez des leçons …

- Alors, c'est d'accord, on commence cet après-midi. Finit Gaara.

_Fin du chapitre 5 ! Désolée pour ce long, long retard ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu !_

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**_

**-Gaara** (sourire sadique)

-**Autatrice :** Qu'y a-t-il, Gaara ?

**-Gaara :** C'est simple, si tu me menaces, à présent, je peux toujours martyriser Sadako aux entraînements.

**-Autatrice :** O.ô tu n'oserais quand même pas !?

**-Gaara** (rire fou) : Mais bien sur que si !

**-Sadako** (yeux larmoyants) : Mais, Gaara … Ouin , je croyais en toi et tu ne cherches qu'à te venger contre notre auteur !

**-Gaara :** O.ô Oh, tu es là Sadako ? Euh, mais non, je disais ça pour rire, viens là … (il la prend dans ses bras).

**-Autatrice** (s'en va sans faire de bruit et pensant pour elle-même : ) Ouf, j'ai eu chaud, heureusement qu'elle est arrivée …

_Voilà, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : « Première leçon »._


	7. chap 6: Premières leçons

**Auteur :** Rose77260 (alias Rose)

**Couples :** Naruto/Sadako, Temari/Shikamaru.

**Genre :** Romance, angst, death fic au début …

**Disclamair**** :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sadako : D

_**Note :**__ Les phrases en gras sont les pensées de la jeune fille._

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_**

**Shashiin:** Merci beaucoup Ta review fait très plaisir Et non désolée Sadako ne sera pas avec Gaara (enfin je pense gniak gniak gniak loool). Pour l'entrainement ... faut lire ce chapitre !! Et puis à Konoha... ;-) tu verras la suite :D Merci encore!! Oh et pour ta review sur Naruto la schoolfic, ben la réponse devait etre dans un chapitre un peu beaucoup plus loin, mais vu les review super ... "sympa" que j'ai eu, je ne la continuerais certainement pas! Lool désolée!

**Chapitre 6 :** Premières leçons

L'illusion était parfaite, quand elle lança une salve de shuriken sur son ennemi, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Quand elle regarda à nouveau le corps du ninja, elle hurla : celui-ci était en sang, le regard vitreux, sa peau se désagrégeant. Il leva une main suppliante vers elle et dit :

-Aide-moi …

Elle se précipita vers lui, mais quand elle fut à quelques mètres de la silhouette ensanglantée, celle-ci se mit à gonfler.

_Danger !_

Elle évita de justesse l'explosion et le kunaï qui lui arrivait dessus. Il finit sa course à un pied de sa tête, dans l'arbre derrière elle. Elle était trop à découvert, il fallait qu'elle se cache et mette au point un plan pour contrer son ennemi.

-Calme-toi et réfléchis, tu peux le faire ? Se murmura-t-elle pour se redonner du courage.

Elle prit une grande aspiration, sortit de sa minuscule cachette, couru à nouveau à travers de la nouvelle salve de kunaïs et se cacha derrière un arbre.

_Allez ! Réfléchis ! Tu peux le faire ! _

Elle s'arrêta soudain de penser, c'était trop calme, bien trop calme. Il n'y avait plus le bruit des kunaïs qui sifflent et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Un bruissement la fit regarder derrière elle, puis un autre sur sa droite. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout et se rua à découvert. Elle aurait réussi à s'enfuir SI ce screugneugneu de filet ne lui avait pas pris le pied, mais elle réussi à le couper avec son kunaï, SI son pantalon n'avait pas été pris par une main qui sortait du sable, elle réussit à se dégager, et bien sur, SI un kunaï froid ne s'était posé sur sa gorge. Elle déglutit et regarda son agresseur.

- Tu es morte …

- Oui, j'ai encore perdu, j'ai compris Gaara …

- Ta tactique de fuite aurait pu marcher si tu n'avais pas crié en voyant l'illusion tout à l'heure …

La jeune fille soupira et répondit :

- Oui je sais, mais je ne peux pas me servir du ningutsu et du genjutsu ! T'as utilisé tes pouvoirs ! C'est de la triche !

Il leva un sourcil :

- Parce que tu crois que si tu rencontres un ennemi il te laissera partir parce que tu ne sais pas utiliser ton chakra ?

- Euh … Non, mais si tu acceptais de m'apprendre des techniques ! S'il te plait, Gaara ! (Yeux style chat botté dans Shrek, les mains jointes).

Gaara fit mine de réfléchir :

- Non, je ne crois pas, pas maintenant. Ca ne fait que deux semaines que tu as commencé ton entraînement, tu n'es pas encore prête pour apprendre des jutsus …

Elle fit une petite grimace dépitée :

- D'accord, alors, reprenons l'entraînement !

- Nh

Ils continuèrent à se battre pendant quelques heures ; elle, cherchant à esquiver les attaques, lui, faisant exprès de lancer des attaques de plus en plus précises.

- Bien, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, Sadako.

- D'… d'accord …

La jeune fille se laissa tomber en essayant de reprendre sa respiration qui était devenue saccadée à cause de l'effort. Gaara lui lança une bouteille d'eau :

- Bois.

- Merci !

Elle but près des trois quarts de la bouteille et la redonna à un Gaara en pleine forme.

- Tu commences à mieux te débrouiller en esquive, encore quelques séances et on pourra commencer la défense, puis l'attaque.

- Cool !

- Nh. Rentrons.

- O K.

Les deux jeunes repartirent vers le village de Suna, laissant derrière eux des arbres à moitié détruits et un sol ravagé. Ils arrivèrent vite à la demeure du Kazekage. A peine rentrés, Baki les accueillit :

- Gaara, Sadako-chan, salua-t-il.

- Bonjour Baki-san ! répondit la demoiselle.

- Baki. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Une lettre de Kondra vient d'arriver, ils vous convient, vous, Temari-san, Kankuro-dono et Sadako (si vous acceptez qu'elle vienne) à la fête organisée en l'honneur de notre alliance qui dure à présent depuis 5 ans.

- Nh, je vois. Bien, quand aura lieu cette fête, Baki ?

- Dans une semaine, je jour du solstice d'été.

- Nh. Dans ce cas, nous partirons demain, le temps de régler quelques affaires …

- Bien. As-tu besoin d'une garde rapprochée ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Temari et Kankuro seront là, et notre petite apprentie aussi …

La jeune file sursauta quand elle entendit la phrase de Gaara :

- Pa … Pardon ! ? O.ô Je peux vraiment venir avec vous ?

- Oui, mais à une seule condition …

- Laquelle ? demanda Sadako avec appréhension.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, si on se fait attaquer, fuis !

Elle déglutit difficilement et dit, pas convaincue :

- D'accord …

- Nh . Rendez-vous demain, à l'aube, aux portes du village. Prends un sac mais voyage léger quand même, tu devras tenir 3 jours.

La jeune fille était dans les nuages et rien ne pouvait entamer son enthousiasme : elle allait voyager à travers des terres inconnues, aller à Konoha et revoir tous ses amis : Sahura, Lee, Hinata, Neji … Le rêve quoi !

La nuit se passa très vite et très lentement à la fois : quand elle s'endormait, elle faisait des rêves merveilleux, mais il lui arrivait de se réveiller et de se tourner et se retourner pendant des heures en pensant à la journée du lendemain.

Mais ceci est une autre aventure !

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**_

**Sadako :**** Trop cool !! On va revoir les autres, nananananère !! (saute partout)**

**Gaara :**** Nh …**

**Temari et Kankuro :**** …**

**Autatrice :**** '' dire que c'est moi qui l'ai crée …**

**Un méchant :**** elle est aussi idiote que sa créatrice …**

_**Bizarrement, le méchant est mort à cause du sarcophage de sable.**_

**Temari et Kankuro :**** O.ô Gaara …**

**Gaara :**** Ben quoi ??**

**Tous les autres :**** (regards un peu interrogatifs)**

**Sadako :**** Oh merci Gaara-chou !! (saute au cou de Gaara !)**

_**Gaara ne répond rien, mais la serre dans ses bras !!**_

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**_

**Voila, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 6 !!**


	8. Chap 7: Une traversée mouvementée

**Auteur :** Rose77260 (alias Rose)

**Couples :** Naruto/Sadako, Temari/Shikamaru.

**Genre :** Romance, angst, death fic au début …

**Disclamair**** :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sadako : D

_**Note :**__ Les phrases en gras sont les pensées de la jeune fille._

**Chapitre 7 :** Une traversée mouvementée

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro et Sadako étaient prets. Gaara saluait Baki qui les regardait de la porte de Suna, Kankuro attendait et Temari faisait des signes aux villageois qui étaient venus assister à leur départ. Quant à Sadako, elle passait en revue tout ce qu'elle avait mis dans son sac, pour être sur de ne rien avoir oublié :

**Alors j'ai pris dans mon sac à dos :**

**- Une boussole**

**- Une gourde**

**- Un tapis de couchage (elle n'était pas encore habituée à dormir sur le sol dur et caillouteux)**

**- Deux paires de chaussettes pour s'il faisait froid**

**- Un bento**

**- Des nouilles instantanées**

**- Un rouleau de corde (on ne sait jamais)**

**- Un pack à chakra instantané (ca pouvait créer un mini-feu au cas ou)**

**- Et un livre de guérison sans chakra ou avec, un livre de taijutsu, et quand même un petit livre pour savoir utiliser son chakra qu'elle lisait espérant réussir à le contrôler avant que Gaara se décide à lui apprendre!!)**

**Et dans mes sacoches :**

**- Des boules fumigènes**

**- Des kunaïs**

**- Des shurikens**

**- Des rouleaux d'invocations de rechange pour Gaara, Temari ou Kankuro ( ben oui elle ne sait toujours pas utiliser son chakra ... )**

**C'est bon je crois, on peut y aller**

Elle fit de grands signes de mains aux villageois, imitant Temari. Enfin, la petite équipe se mit en marche, prenant le désert de Suna vers le Sud-Ouest pour atteindre Konoha no Kuni au plus vite.

Les deux premières journées se passèrent très bien. Ils y allaient à leur rythme, le trio de restant auprès de Sadako en bas car celle-ci n'était pas encore capable de marcher sur les arbres (ce qui l'ennuyait fortement d'ailleurs). Cependant, dans la forêt qui bordait Konoha, une dizaine de types masqués leur tendit une embuscade.

- Vous allez mourir ici, Kazekage, ainsi que votre frère et votre soeur ... dit l'un d'entre eux, surement le chef

- Qui êtes vous!! cria Temari

- Ca ne te servira à rien de le savoir, puisque tu vas mourir... dit un autre

Les 10 ninjas chargèrent. Temari eut le réflexe de pousser Sadako dans un buisson, tandis qu'elle ouvrait son éventail. Gaara incanta et un mur de sable se dressa devant eux alors que les shuriken et les kunaïs des ennemis se fichaient dedans. Kankuro jura et sortit ses 3 marionnettes : Karasu, Kuroari et Sanshôo. Sadako était abasourdie. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait devoir lutter réellement pour sa vie et celles de ses amis. Mais là, même après son entrainement avec Gaara, elle était paralysée de terreur. Son esprit refusait de réfléchir, même quand un des ennemis, la voyant plus faible, se précipita sur elle pour la tuer. Elle ne dut sa vie sauve qu'à Kuroari, que Kankuro avait laissé près d'elle dans ce but précis.

Temari cria :

-Kamaitachi no jutsu!! (la Lame du Vent )

Les lames de vent se dirigèrent vers les ennemis qui disparurent tous en même temps. Les trois ninjas de Suna furent très surpris :

- Nani!? C'est impossible! dit Temari

- He he he... Vous êtes vraiment faibles, je pensais que ce serait plus dur que ca de tuer le possesseur de Shukaku... Ainsi que deux juunins de Suna... Pff ca en devient presque trop facile... dit le chef en invoquant une épée

- Sadako ... Pars maintenant ... dit Gaara

Celle-ci reprit quelque peu ses esprits :

- Non! Je veux me battre !! répondit-elle en se relevant et sortant un kunaï.

- Rappelles toi ce que tu m'as promis ... Pars à présent... Nous te rejoindrons plus tard ... Le village n'est pas loin, avertis le que des ennemis rodent!

- Je...

- Tu n'es qu'un fardeau pour nous ici! Pars !

La jeune fille blêmit en entendant ces paroles. Et partit en courant et pleurant vers la direction du village.

- C'est vrai que ton amie est un poids... Elle n'est même pas capable de se battre dignement en attendant sa mort ... ricana l'un des hommes masqués.

Gaara répondit en enroulant son sable autour de cinq des hommes par derrière :

- Le piège s'est refermé ... Sabaku Kyuu (sarcophage de sable) Vous êtes morts ... Sabaku Sousou (le tombeau du désert).

Les cinq emprisonnés moururent sur le coup, tandis que Temari et Kankuro tuaient quatre autres ennemis. Il ne restait plus que le chef à présent.

- A toi maintenant ... dit Gaara

- Pff, INVOCATION !! cria l'homme en se mordant le pouce et l'appuyant par terre.

Deux grosses boules d'eau apparurent et emprisonnèrent Temari et Kankuro sans qu'ils ne puissent contre-attaquer.

- Vous êtes fait comme des rats ... A toi maintenant ! dit le dernier en se retournant vers Gaara.

- Shukaku Kyuu !

L'attaque de sable se dirigea vers l'homme masqué mais celui-ci leva son épée et le sable fut attiré par elle.

- Vois-tu, mon épée Zan'shi, peut absorber le chakra de tous ceux qui portent en eux un démon... Comme toi... Et sans tes amis et le pouvoir de Shukaku... Tu n'es rien!!

- Shukaku m'a été enlevé par l'Akatsuki il y a de cela deux ans ... répondit Gaara

-Ca ne change rien au fait que tu l'as déjà eu et que ton chakra en possède encore quelques fragments...

Puis, l'homme chargea Gaara, qui dressa un mur de sable autour de lui. Sauf que l'homme plongea son épée dans le sable ... et elle transperça Gaara au ventre. Le Kazekage cracha du sang et son sable disparut. Temari et Kankuro essayaient vainement de se dégager de leur prison d'eau, mais ca ne leur servait qu'à perdre un peu plus d'oxygène. L'homme masqué se tint devant Gaara, son sable étant tombé après le coup.

- Tu es mort... Mais je vais te faire souffrir avant ... Tu mourras à petit feu...

Il le mit également dans une prison d'eau, le sang de Gaara se dispersait dans l'eau. En plus d'avoir reçu le coup de plein fouet, l'épée lui avait dévoré son chakra. Il n'en avait plus une miette.

- Orochimaru, mon maitre, qui m'a envoyé pour te tuer à cause de l'influence que tu as envers Kyuuby et son porteur, m'envoit également te passer son bonjour et son au revoir, il était sur que je parviendrais à te tuer ... He he he ... Donc à présent SHINE!!

Il resserra l'étreinte de l'eau autour des trois ninjas. Mais au moment où la pression de l'eau allait les faire exploser, quelqu'un percuta l'homme dans le dos. Ils roulèrent tous les deux à terre. Quand la personne vit ce qu'il avait fait à Gaara, Temari et Kankuro, elle cria:

- Relâche-les immédiatement!!

- Oh, la gamine de tout à l'heure ...

Les trois ninjas essayèrent de crier à Sadako de s'enfuir, mais cette fois ci, elle ne les écouta pas. Elle lança salves après salves ses kunaïs et ses shurikens sur l'homme qui avait tant fait souffrir ses amis. Des larmes de rages roulaient sur ses joues.

- Oh, le bébé à sa maman pleure pour ses compagnons car elle sait qu'ils vont mourir! Comme c'est touchant ! Se moqua l'homme.

- Teme!! Relâche-les!! cria à nouveau la jeune fille en se ruant vers l'ennemi.

Celui-ci se mit en garde, essaya de la toucher de son épée mais elle esquiva au dernier moment. Un coup de poing la cueillie avant qu'elle ne le touche. Elle fut envoyée par terre, la lèvre en sang.

L'homme ricana.

- Tu seras la première à mourir puisque c'est ton souhait.

Il abattit son arme qu'elle esquiva une fois de plus.

- Oh, tu as décidé de me tenir tête? Bien, dans ce cas, vois tes amis mourir devant tes yeux, goûte à l'impuissance!

Il resserra une fois de plus son étreinte d'eau. Sadako hurla :

- NON!!

Il y eut une violente explosion qui réduit en cendre l'ennemi, les arbres sur près de 800 mètres, et détruit les prisons aqueuses tout en épargnant leurs prisonniers. Sadako regarda ses mains. Elles étaient entourées d'une lumière violette. La jeune fille s'évanouit.

Gaara vint voir si elle allait bien, et sourit en voyant qu'elle était simplement exténuée. Le Kazekage avait été plus que surpris quand la boule de feu avait tout désintégré sur son passage sauf eux et Sadako. Il avait compris que c'était elle qui avait fait ça. Temari et Kankuro aussi n'en croyait pas leur yeux. Temari banda Gaara au torse. La blessure était en fin de compte bénigne. Il lui fallait juste un peu de repos à Konoha.

Kankuro supportait un peu Gaara et Temari prit Sadako dans ses bras et ils rejoignirent Konoha.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

_Voilà pour ce chapitre!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!!_


End file.
